Jemma Cinderella
by ghostgirl19
Summary: It's the story of Cinderella, Every Witch Way style!


**A/N: Instead of making this a multi-chap, I made this into a oneshot. I really wanted to write this, but want to finish other stories too, so with a oneshot I'd be able to have more time, plus this story gets to be enjoyed! Well, I hope you enjoy it ;D**

_"Emma, please let me see her."_

_The three year old entered the room, holding a teddy bear in her right hand. "Mommy?"_

_Maria Alonso looked down at her daughter with a loving smile from the bed. "Emma, I want you to promise me soemthing. Can you do that honey?"_

_Emma simply stared at her with doe brown eyes, then nodded her head. _

_Maria's smile never faltered, "I want you to be good and kind to everyone, I will always be watching over you from above. Can you do that for me?"_

_The child nodded. With a parting smile, her mother died. _

_A tear trickled it's way down her cheek. "I prawmise Mommy."_

* * *

><p><strong>BONG. BONG. BONG.<strong>

"Mmmugh," Emma groaned from her bed. Rising into a sitting position, she tried to rub the sleep from her eyes.

Dragging the cover off of her, she swung her legs over the side of the bed. Turning her gaze to the still tolling clock outside her window (she may have had a room in the attic, but it had a great view). "I hear you, I hear you! Get up you say, time to start another day."

Emma sighed, then a smile slowly made it's way to her face. She was keeping her promise of being good and kind to everyone, even her sister and stepmother. Her real mother and father were watching from above, so something had to change soon right? She had to have hope.

Getting up from the bed, she grinned as she used magic to change into her maid's dress. Casting another spell in her head, she did her hair, even putting the white dust rag atop her hair.

Two years after Emma's mother died, Francisco, her father, believed that his daughter needed a maternal figure growing up. So, he married a woman who had been after him for years, Ursula Van Pelt, who in turn brought her daughter Maddie.

Ursula and Maddie were sweet and kind to the father and daughter, that is until when she was eight and Francisco caught an extreme fever. After he died, Ursula and Maddie's true colors showed; they were cruel and jealous of Emma. Soon enough, Emma's pretty dresses were taken from her and put in Maddie's closet, Emma's bedroom was used as another closet, until finally she was made a maid in her own home.

At age fourteen, Emma began showing signs of magical powers. Unfortunately, so did Maddie. While Emma managed to keep her powers a secret because she was afraid they would take them away from her, Maddie boasted of her magical abilities and casted spells left and right, often making Emma work twice as hard.

Still, Emma never lost hope, and kept her promise made to her mother.

Down in the kitchen, Emma was nearly finished with breakfast, when a bell sounded.

"Emma!" Maddie's voice screeched.

The young witch rolled her eyes, setting the white teacup on the tray. "Yes, yes, I'm coming!"

"Emma!" Ursula's voice rang.

"I'm coming!"

Balancing a tray on her hand and another on her head, she used her right hand to hold the kettle of hot tea.

"Emma!"

"Emma!"

She didn't bother to respond this time, only stepping carefully out of the kitchen and up the large staircase.

Maddie's room was first. She used her left elbow to knock.

"Come in!"

Using that same elbow, she twisted the knob on the door, then used her side to push it open. "Good morning Maddie, did you sleep well?" She set her breakfast on the bed tray, then poured the tea in the cup.

"Hmph," she crossed her arms in front of her chest, "like you care. See those dresses over there?" She pointed to a pile of dresses with a single polished nail.

Emma tiredly looked at it, "yes?"

"I want them clean and perfect in three hours. Do you understand?"

The brunette sighed, "yes, Maddie."

Taking the pile of dresses, she hooked them on her arm. Exiting the room, she only walked a few feet to Ursula's room. The same process as before was repeated, except as Emma was pouring the tea, Ursula gave strict orders to have the large carpet in the hall cleaned. Along with the windows upstairs and down washed. But she couldn't forget about the garden, scrub the terrace, sweep the halls and the stairs, clean the chimneys, and of course there's the mending, and the sewing, and the laundry.

Emma managed a smile as she rolled up the large carpet, ready to clean it.

* * *

><p>"That boy has been neglecting his responsibilites long enough! It's about time he married and settled down!"<p>

The Grand Duke warily looked at King Jacob. "Yes, Your Majesty, but we must be patient-"

"I AM PATIENT!" He yelled. "He's a powerful wizard who is going to take control over my kingdom, he needs a powerful witch to rule with. All he does all day is cast meaningless spells!" He sighed, "I'm not getting any younger, I want to see my grandchildren before I go. He has to be married soon."

"But Your Majesty, in the matters of love-"

The King rolled his eyes. "Bah, love! It is just a boy meeting a girl under the right conditions, so we arrange the conditions!"

"B-but, should the Prince suspect-"

"Suspect? Nonsense! Look, Jax is coming home today isn't he?"

Diego stuttered, "y-yes-"

King Jacob continued, "well, what could be more natural, than a ball to celebrate his return?"

"A ball, Your Majesty? When would we have it?"

"Tonight, of course! And I want every eligible witch attending, he's bound to be attracted to one of them!"

The Duke stared at him with shock, "tonight?! But I have to arrange for the ballroom to be cleaned, and the silverware set-"

"I want the ball to be tonight!" Jacob rose a challenging eyebrow, "understand?"

The Duke sighed, "yes, Your Majesty."

* * *

><p>Emma mentally sighed as yet another pumpkin seed ricocheted off her forehead and onto the kitchen floor.<p>

"You missed a spot," Maddie giggled from her place atop the counter, pumpkin seeds in her palm. Smirking, she popped another one in her mouth.

Emma merely used the small broom to sweep it into the dustpan.

A knock suddenly sounded at the door. Emma glanced up to see Maddie's reaction. Maddie, in turn, glared at her. "Well don't just sit there, answer the door!"

She silently complied, rising up from the floor, and set the broom and pan beside the counter. Seconds later she heard the broom clatter to the floor...and something told her it wasn't an accident.

Smoothing out her ragged dress in an effort to look a little presentable, Emma answered the door.

A rather short man with white hair, albeit wearing fancy clothes, greeted her. "An urgent message from His Imperial Majesty!" He held out a white envelope.

Emma took it, "thank you."

Closing the door, she paused to stare at it. The envelope wore no words, only wearing a royal seal on the back. While wondering what it was about, her stepmother's voice rang.

"Emma! What is that?"

Before Emma could reply, the note was snatched from her fingers. "Stealing my mail, I see? I'll just have to add another chore to your list."

Emma bit back a tired groan.

Ursula tore it open, revealing the creamy white paper. At first her eyebrows lowered, but then she gasped happily. "Maddie-winky! Come here at once!"

The blonde strutted into the foyer. "What is it?"

"There's to be a ball-"

Maddie's ears perked, "a ball?"

"-to be held by His Royal Highness, Prince Jax!"

"Prince Jax?!" Maddie gasped breathless.

Emma thought that he had a unique, but nice, name for sure, but Maddie was acting as if he was a god or something. Although, Emma never saw him before.

Ursula continued, "and it says that every eligible witch is to attend!"

"I'm a witch!" Maddie gasped, "and I'm eligible!"

That detail of the letter made Emma stop and think. She could go too. "That means I can go too!"

The squealing women stopped to stare at her. Maddie laughed, "no you can't! Didn't you listen to Mother? Only witches can attend."

"And you're not a witch," Ursula narrowed her eyes.

Realizing her slip, Emma quickly backtracked, "I meant, my mother was a witch! I simply figured since you were going to accompany Maddie, since she can't go by herself, and that you're not a witch, that I could go too?"

"Hmm," Ursula raised an eyebrow, "that does make sense."

Maddie's mouth dropped, "Mother?!"

"I don't see why you can't go,"

Emma's mouth grew into an excited smile.

"if you have your chores finished and have something suitable to wear."

The brunette witch nearly fainted from happiness. "Don't worry, I will! Thank you, Stepmother!" With that she hurried up the stairs toward her room.

"Mother, do you have any idea on what you just said?!" Maddie screamed.

Ursula grinned, "of course. I said, 'if.'"

Maddie's lips curled into a malicious smirk, "oh, 'if.'"

Emma dug around in her possession chest, determined to find it. "Aha! Thank you, Mommy!"

With a smile, she brought out the blue dress, putting it over her body and twirling around. Once done, she set it on the bed.

She studied it critically. "It's a bit old-fashioned, but that isn't a problem. I can just add a sash, some sparkles-"

"Emma!" Ursula called.

"Emma!" Maddie repeated.

She sighed, "oh now what do they want?" Glancing back at her dress, she fingered the hem, "I guess my dress will have to wait."

"EMMA!"

At 6:00, the dingy carriage rolled to a stop outside the house. Emma peeked out the window, then trudged up the stairs to her stepmother's room.

Releasing a breath, she knocked on the door.

"Yes?" Ursula asked when she opened it.

"The carriage is here."

"Good."

Holding back tears, the witch went to return to her room.

"Why Emma child, aren't you coming with us?"

She didn't bother to turn around, a tear escaped. Determined to not lose her pride, she held her chin up in the air. "I'm not going."

"Oh," Ursula sneered, turning to a smirking Maddie, "what a shame. But of course there will be other times."

"Yes. Goodnight."

She looked at the palace from her bedroom view. Resting her head on her hand, she was determined to not be depressed. "Oh, what's so great about a ball anyway? Who cares if it's at the palace? Who cares if some prince that I've never seen before is going to be there? I'm sure it'll be pointless, and dull..." she sighed, knowing it was no use convincing herself otherwise, "and completely wonderful."

Then it hit her.

Emma stared at her mother's dress. Biting her lip, she glanced once at the door, then back to the dress. _Well, desperate times call for desperate measures._

Using her left hand, a pink glow emitted from it's palm. Saying the spell in her head, the dress magically changed into a more modern one, with a sash and even sparkles.

"Now remember, when you're presented to His Royal Highness-"

"Wait!"

Ursula and Maddie turned around, surprise clearly written on their faces. Emma happily trailed down the stairs, twirling when she was at the bottom. "Do you like it? Do you think it will do?"

Maddie tore her eyes away from Emma to look at her mother. "Mother, she can't! You can't let her-"

"Maddie! After all, we did have a bargain," Ursula returned her gaze to her stepdaughter, "didn't we, Emma?"

The brunette grinned and nodded.

"And it is a very nice dress, we must be very careful around her. Don't you think so, Maddie-winky?"

Maddie tilted her head, confusion obvious, but then she smirked. "Yes. A tear would be bad, whoever would do it is certainly a cad!"

Emma realized too late of the fact that Maddie was secretely twirling her finger behind her back, the green magic hitting her dress. The spell got to work, ruthlessly tearing the dress to shreds.

"No!" Emma gasped, trying to save it by grabbing some of the skirt, "no, please!"

The dress was just sloppy pieces of cloth sewn together now. She couldn't hold back the tears now.

Maddie grinned triumphantly as she walked out the door, Ursula leaving only with a parting smile and a 'good night.'

As soon as it clicked shut, Emma sprinted to the gardens outside, angry and hurt tears falling from her cheeks. When she reached the bench, she threw her head down atop her arms and sobbed.

"There's nothing left to hope for, nothing."

Suddenly her head was being nudged. At first she ignored it, thinking it to be a curious animal of some sort, but it kept prodding at her. Deciding to humor it, she rose her head...to see a floating book.

"What..?"

The brown book simply floated up and down in the air, almost as if it was jumping up and down.

"How, what, why..?" All these questions sat on her tongue. What was this thing?

The book laid down on the bench, and opened itself to the first page. On it, were two simple words.

_**The Hexoren**_

"Umm...I'm sorry, but I do not know what that means."

It flipped to it's second page in response.

_My darling Emma, if you're reading this, then that means you are in need of it's magical assistance, and are mature enough to handle it. This book is The Hexoren, it is the most powerful magical book, it has quite possibly every spell ever chanted. That being said, it can help you out in plenty of situations. _

_ Take great care in your spell-casting, _

_ Maria _

Emma tearfully smiled, this was even better than the dress. This was a handwritten note written just for Emma. She smiled up at the sky, "thank you Mommy."

The Hexoren jumped in the air again, now flipping to a page deep in the book.

_**To help in case of an immediate costume change, just imagine the outfit, and say these words...**_

"This dress will definitely not do, change me into one that is nice and new!"

Emma's pink magic engulfed her, and in a few seconds, in place of the torn dress, was a beautiful, sparkly pink ball gown with a soft lavendar overlay.

"Oh my gosh!" Emma gracefully twirled around, "this is beautiful!"

Tearing her eyes away from her new dress, she thanked the spell book. "And look," she lifted up a foot, "glass slippers!" She didn't remember adding that to the spell, but whatever. And neither did she remember having her hair fixed in an elegant updo. Perhaps the Hexoren helped with that. "Thank you so much!"

She returned her attention to the beautiful gown, until the Hex flew almost in her face.

"What is it?" She asked.

It flipped back open to the page the dress spell was on.

_**Caution: This is a timed spell, it will only last until midnight unless the user reverses it sooner.**_

Midnight? Emma thought it was a strange time for a spell to end, but she was just thankful for it.

"Yes, I understand. I'll be back before midnight. Thank you so much!" Giving the book a quick kiss, she tele-transported to the palace.

* * *

><p>Prince Jax, for what seemed to be the thousandth time (it probably was), bowed again in front of a woman. She was pretty...but he didn't feel any spark when he saw her.<p>

He knew his father's scheme to get him to marry, and quite honestly, he wouldn't mind getting married, as long as it was to a woman he loved. He didn't know what it felt like to be in love, but he was sure that when the right girl came along, it'd hit him...like lightning.

However, he experienced that with not one girl so far, so he was beginning to get bored...really fast.

Politely yawning, he looked to the King's box above the ballroom. His father looked pretty annoyed, while the Duke was snickering. Biting back a smirk himself, he looked ahead to the next girl coming up.

"Maddie Alonso, daughter of Ursula Alonso!"

The blonde bounded up in a too frilly red dress, stopping to bow in a sloppy manner, all the while her eyes never left his form.

Gazing skyward, he bowed simply. However, during the process of rising back up, his eyes found a beautiful girl near the entrance.

Something sparked within him, suddenly he had to be near her, hold her hand, dance with her...who she is or where she came he didn't know, or care.

He found himself walking around Maddie towards the girl who was gazing at the surroundings behind her, so she didn't see him coming.

As Jax came closer to her, he knew there was something special with this girl. Maybe this is the girl who will be his bride.

Emma couldn't stop looking at the beauty of the palace. It was magnificent. The marble, the stairs, the windows, it was all beautiful.

But a light touch on her left hand brought her out of her thoughts. Spinning around, she was surprised to see a young man bent in a bow, then slowly rise back up with a charming smile, deep brown eyes, and black hair.

Emma was immediately taken away with his handsomeness, however, she also noticed his attire. He wore the finest clothes she had ever seen, fine enough for...a royal?

She nearly gasped, this must be Prince Jax! No wonder why Maddie seemed breathless when thinking of him! He was the most handsome man Emma ever saw.

His smile never faltered as he took her left hand and rose it to his lips, kissing the knuckles. Emma immediately felt her cheeks redden, even though he only kissed the pink glove and not her skin.

Oh man, if he did touch her skin...she was nearly melting at the very idea of it.

"Would you care to dance?" He asked, staring into her eyes. His voice definitely held an accent, but what kind she didn't know. It must've came from when he was studying in a foreign country when he was younger, at least she heard that he did that.

"U-uh, um, I-" The witch didn't know what to say, she hasn't danced in years! On the other hand, she didn't want to refuse him either.

His lips tugged downward, "it's fine. You don't have to dance with me if you don't wish to." His eyes reminded her of a sad puppy, immediately she knew she hated that look on him.

She wanted to see him happy, and for him to be near her.

So, she attempted to swallow her fears, and answered him. "Yes, I'd love to dance with you." She smiled.

Instead of a frown, he was now wearing a grin. "In that case, right this way." He held out a hand for her to take, to which she nervously accepted with a gulp. An electric shock ran up her arm at the contact.

Her heart was pounding in her ears as he led her to the center of the dance floor. Everyone else was standing and watching from the sides, a spotlight rested on her and the prince. If she messed up, the entire kingdom would see and forever humiliate her.

She had to tell him. Maybe he'd understand and not dance with her, he seemed like a nice man. But giving up an offer to dance with him when he was clearly interested in doing so with her? And then there was the fact that a small part was screaming at her to _just do it_.

Before Emma could think anymore on the matter, the waltz started. He took her left hand in his, his other wrapping around her waist. She used her free hand to hold the dress up so she could move easier.

_Okay, how hard can this be? _Before her father's death, she was receving lessons on ballroom dancing, but as soon as he died the lessons stopped. Although, Maddie was still able to continue hers.

She stared at Prince Jax's feet as they took slow steps. As long as she was looking down, she could match his steps.

"Am I really that bad to look at?"

Startled, she glanced up at him, worried she had offended him. To her relief, she saw a teasing smirk.

"No, Your Highness, it's just that..." She bit her lip with worry.

"Just what?" He asked, tilting his head.

"I haven't danced since I was eight years old. I-I forget how to, Your Highness." An embarrased blush swept across her cheeks. As if to prove her point, she stumbled slightly, but managed to catch herself.

"Wait, that's why you were so hesitant when I asked you to dance?" For some unfathomable reason, he actually smiled, showing off his white teeth. His eyes brightened up also.

Why was he so happy about that? "Yes, that's why. I don't want to embarass either of us by my clumsiness."

The magical prince grinned, "you don't look so clumsy to me. Here, just look at my face, you don't have to stare at my feet the whole time in order to dance." He finished with a chuckle.

Emma complied, staring into his dark chocolate eyes, and soon they were taking bigger steps. With him gently guiding her, she was beginning to dance as if she's been doing it for years.

"Are you ready for a turn?" He smirked.

She bit her lip, should she take the chance? She noticed that there seemed be an aura around him, whenever he was near her nerves tingled. She felt _alive_.

Grinning, she nodded. He matched her expression, then spun them in a slow circle.

Moments later they were twirling around the entire ballroom, everyone was in awe at the dancing couple.

"Who is she?"

"I've never seen her before."

"Is she a princess?"

"With that grace and beauty, she must be!"

Emma couldn't hear the whispers, all her focus was on the handsome prince in front of her. In fact, she was so lost in his eyes, that she didn't notice that they were slowly dancing out of the room, and to the gardens.

Everything was quiet, the only sound was the faint music swirling in the air. Emma found a warm feeling pooling in her heart, her entire body soon radiated with that warmth. An affectionate smile graced her lips. _So this must be what love feels like, _she thought as she became mesmerized by his eyes.

She wanted to start humming, she felt so happy and content and beautiful in his arms...she felt _loved_.

They came across a beautiful fountain, Emma stopped and reached toward it. The prince released his 'waltzing' hold on her, opting to keep holding her hand. Emma placed a single gloved finger on the water, making a perfect ripple.

After that, they came to a small bridge over a man-made small lake. Emma didn't think anyone could actually _have _that.

The couple stared at their reflections in the water, both wearing relaxed smiles. A serene silence enveloped them, they were content with just standing by each other.

Back on the terrace, they sat down on the railing on the marble stairs. Yes, the railing was so wide that they could both sit on it.

"You're so beautiful," he trailed a white-gloved hand through her locks, effectively making Emma speechless, frozen in a pile of nerves at the close contact and anticipation...for what she didn't know.

Holding lightly onto her arms, he slowly brought his head down.

_Is-Is he going to...?!_

His eyes closed. He was! No, he IS! Prince Jax Novoa is going to kiss _her_, Emma Alonso, a scullery maid! She knew she loved him, but did he feel the same? She thought back to when she first met him and all the time in between then and now. He must care for her if he wants to kiss her...and...she knew she wanted it too.

Smiling, she allowed her eyes to close too, inching her head closer to his. Emma felt his warm breath on her lips...

**BONG!**

That made her pull back, "oh my goodness!" How could she forget the time?! Well, she really knew _how _but-

He let go of her, a confused expression on his face. "What's the matter?"

She stood from her seat, "it's midnight!"

"Yes, so what?" He tried bending her back down to capture her lips but she pulled away.

"Goodbye!" Emma said, trying to get away.

Jax rose to his feet as well, "wait! You can't go now!" He managed to seize her hand, fear ripping through him. What was wrong? Why did she have to go?

"I must, please I must!" Emma tried tugging her hand free, only for the other one to be caught in his.

"But why?!" He asked.

"W-well, I-I..." _Come on Emma, think of something! _"Oh, the Prince! I haven't met the Prince!"

That made him step back. "The Prince?" He tilted his head slightly, "but, didn't you know that I-"

**BONG!**

Emma couldn't waste any more time. "Goodbye!" She picked up the dress's skirt and ran.

"No, wait! Come back! Please come back!" Reaching out a hand he tried to stop her, until the sudden realization hit him like a brick.

He never asked her for her name.

How could he forget that detail?! "Wait, I don't even know your name!"

At the top of the steps she gave a parting glance before disappearing as another **BONG! **pierced the night air.

Emma tore through the red drapes, back into the ballroom. The sudden swish of the drapes hit the sleeping Diego in a chair. Slowing down to turn around, Emma told him goodbye as well, to which he replied with a friendly smile and wave.

**BONG!**

Diego remembered too late that s_he w_as the girl Jax was dancing with. If she got away now, oh boy. He shuddered at the thought, jumping to his feet. "Young lady!"

Jax burst through the drapes, the force causing the Duke to stumble back into his chair. "Wait!" He could make out the sparkling dress in the crowd, but she was getting away fast. It didn't help that other young ladies started to surround him.

Growling, he forwent his princely manners and made his way out of their small circle around him, sprinting toward the escaping girl.

While running, he raised his right arm, blue and black dust emitting from his palm. "Sorry My Love you're out of luck, to the ground you'll be stuck!"

**BONG! **

Emma was on the second staircase leading out of the castle when suddenly her feet became glued to the floor.

"Huh?!" She gasped, desperately trying to move her feet. "What is this?!"

**BONG!**

Emma needed to get out of there, _fast_. Why weren't her feet moving?!

Wait. Prince Jax is a wizard...he must've put a spell on her to stop her!

Emma quickly gathered her magical energy, "I'll be more careful I promise to, but for now this spell will undue!"

Instantly her feet once again became mobile. Smiling, she hurried off down the steps...to see a waiting coach.

A coachman was outside of it, trying to hurry her. Was this Hex's doing? Did he know that there was always the possibility of her powers failing her, especially in this kind of stressful situation, that she might not be able to tele-transport properly? If so, she owed that book big time.

**BONG!**

"Madamoiselle! Senorita!" Diego yelled-he managed to get outside first-as he picked up the lost shoe.

Jax was still inside, trying to get past all the women that constantly surrounded him. His only hope was that his spell worked, and he was able to slow her down.

Emma's butt sat inside the coach just as another **BONG! **rang.

As soon as the coachman jumped on the coach's back, it sped off.

Diego furrowed his eyebrows, then stretched out his arms. Summoning his Kanay powers, he willed the winds to close the gates.

Emma peeked out the carriage's window, noticing the gates beginning to shut. Summoning her powers, she cast a spell to make them stay open longer, allowing the carriage to pass safely through.

**BONG!**

Panicking, Diego called for the guards to follow her. Instantly they leapt to their horses and took off.

Emma was halfway to her house, the palace guards on her carriage's heels.

**BONG!**

The chase continued, Emma's heart was beating frantically. Why did she have to live so far away?!

**BONG!**

Suddenly her coach starting slowing down, in fact it started bouncing of all things. Emma noticed that her dress was starting to revert back to her maid outfit.

**BONG!**

The witch found herself sitting on the dirt road, a few mice scattered away. She didn't have time to collect her thoughts, as the pounding of horse hooves was sounding in her ears. She dived into the bushes, the passing horses tore apart the poor pumpkin.

When she was sure they were gone, she stood again, taking a breath. The Hexoren appeared beside her, just floating there. The witch had the feeling that it was pretty mad.

She smiled wistfully, "I'm sorry." She released a breathy chuckle, "I guess I forgot about everything, even the time. But...it was so wonderful!"

The Hexoren tilted to the side, both in curiosity and happiness. He was sure he made Maria proud.

Prince Jax's face popped into Emma's mind, an image of when they were dancing under the soft glow of the moon. "And he was so handsome and when we danced...I'm sure the prince himself couldn't have been more...more..." More what? She still didn't know for sure if he was in love with her.

Emma sighed, "oh well. It's over and-"

Suddenly the Hex started bouncing up and down, then flew down towards Emma's foot. Looking down, Emma saw that she still retained a glass slipper, a rememberance of her magical night.

Slipping it off and holding it, she smiled tenderly at the book, placing a hand on it's cover. "Thank you. Thank you so much, for everything."

* * *

><p>"Your Highness! I regret to inform you that the young lady has disappeared, leaving behind only this glass slipper!" Diego held up the very shoe, to an imaginary Prince Jax.<p>

He gulped in fright.

Because hell hath no fury, like an angry Prince Jax.

The last time someone ticked him off, he turned them into a mouse. Luckily when he calmed down he turned them back.

He didn't want to ever be a mouse.

The ball was cancelled as soon as Diego got word that the girl got away, and any moment the wizardly prince was going to be hurrying up those stairs, eager to get news of her.

"Diego!"

Oh no.

Jax bounded up, his hair a little disheveled from all the running he just had to do. Stopping in front of the Duke in the hallway, he asked, "did you catch her?"

Diego swallowed what he considered to be his last, then slowly shook his head 'no.' "Your Highness, she got away."

Jax's eyebrows turned down, his upper lip curling up in a snarl. "She what?!"

"Now, now, Your Highness, please, let me ex-"

Jax chuckled bitterly, "explain? Explain what?! That you simply _let _her get away, that this was just some stupid plot of you and my father's to get me to fall in love with a girl, then rip her away from me? All in an effort to harden my heart so I won't be, in his wording, 'soft?' Huh, is that it?!"

"Prince Jax! I'm your friend, why would I do that to you?! I even sent the guards after her, but it's like she disappeared into thin air! The only thing she left behind is this glass slipper!" On cue, Diego held it up, the shoe shining in the light. "Your father arranged this ball so you could marry a witch!"

Jax's eyes narrowed. "Well tell him, that I will marry none, but the girl who _fits_. _This_._ Slipper_. Understand?"

Diego gulped, "y-yes, Your Highness. But, if I may be so bold-"

"You may."

"Why don't you just use a locator spell?"

Jax groaned, his fingers gripping his locks. "I can't, because she never gave me her name!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Next Day...<strong>_

"Emma, Emma! Where are you?!"

The girl in question peeked out of the kitchen door, trying not to appear in an especially good mood. As amazing as it was to dance with the Prince last night, in that same night, she found her mother's original dress all repaired on her bed. "Yes? Here I am Stepmother!"

Ursula still retained her scowl. "Where is Maddie?"

"I-I think she's still in bed!"

"Hmph. Well, don't just stand there, get breakfast ready and send it to her room!" Ursula raced up the stairs.

Emma rose an eyebrow, what was going on? Nevertheless, she did as she was told.

When she entered the room, an anxious Ursula was talking to a less-than-excited Maddie. "...for that girl who lost her slipper at the ball last night. They say he's madly in love with her!"

"The Duke?" Maddie inquired.

Ursula shook her head, "no, no, no! The Prince!"

Emma quietly gasped.

Prince Jax was madly in love with the girl who lost her slipper the previous night. That girl was _her_, he was madly in love with _her_. The world suddenly started spinning, she lost her hold on reality. And apparently on the breakfast tray as well, for she was brought back to the world when she heard the shattering of dishes.

Ursula spun around. "You clumsy little fool!" She snapped, "clean that up. And then help my daughter get dressed."

Emma bent down to put the broken kitchenware on it's tray.

"What for?" Maddie yawned, "if he's in love with that girl, then why should I even bother?" She attempted to cover herself with the blanket again, only to have it yet again ripped away from her.

Ursula's eyes narrowed, "now you listen to me! There's still a chance that you can get him!"

Maddie instantly became more alert. "Huh? Mother, what do you mean?"

"Just this. No one, not even the Prince, knows who that girl is. The glass slipper is their only clue,"

Unbeknownst to them, that very girl was now picking up fallen dishes, listening to every detail her Stepmother was saying.

"-the Duke has been ordered to try it on every witch in the kingdom, and if one of them fits the slipper, then, by the King's command, that girl shall be the Prince's bride!"

"His bride..." Emma quietly repeated to herself as she slowly stood. A fantasy flooded her mind, one where Jax was holding out a hand to her, with her accepting it, in a brilliant white dress.

"Bride?!" Maddie exlaimed, jumping out of the bed. "Emma, get my things together! On second thought, mend these right away!" She thrust a pile of dresses in the maid's arms, "but iron this one first!"

But Emma was lost in her wedding fantasies, now her and Jax were kissing as husband and wife.

The blonde witch noticed this odd behavior. "What's the matter with her? Wake up stupid, I gotta get dressed!"

The brunette slowly nodded, only partly in the real world. "Dressed? Oh, yes, we must get dressed. The Duke can't see me like this.." In a daze, she handed all of Maddie's clothes back to her, slowly walking out of the room, all the while humming the waltz song to herself.

She could hardly believe it. She loved Jax, and he felt the same towards her. He was going to marry her, they were going to live happily ever after, her dreams of a better life were coming true!

In her room, she still kept humming, even as she brushed her hair. "He loves me," she whispered in awe, "he loves me!"

"Even so, that won't help you."

Startled, Emma glanced up to see Ursula's reflection in the mirror. Her mouth dropped, she bolted across the room, only to have the door slammed shut and locked. "No!" She cried, "no, please! Let me out, let me out!"

Ursula ignored her pleas, sealing the door with a magical lock. With that taken care of, she marched down the steps, eager for the Duke's arrival.

Ten minutes later, Diego arrived, looking more tired than ever. Thankfully, this was the last house. She had to be here.

After a summary of what will happen to the girl who fits into the glass shoe, Maddie was brought to try it on. Sitting down, she giggled as she wiggled her toes in the servant's face. "Thank you so much for finding my slipper, I was worried sick!"

The servant ignored her, as he set to place it on her foot. Slipping it on, his eyes lit up. "It fits!"

"It fits?!" Ursula exclaimed. She couldn't believe her luck!

"It fits?" Diego prodded, all too eager.

The servant nodded, lifted up the foot...only to see that only Maddie's _toes_ fit inside. The Duke sighed in disappointment.

"It is my slipper!" Maddie insisted, although panic was seeping in her voice, "my feet just swelled from all the dancing! Here," she shoved the servant away. Then, she shoved her foot inside, even though it was painful. It had to fit!

It worked. Her toes may be squished, but her foot was inside. "See, told you it fits!"

It technically did, until it flew off her foot, to be caught in time by an annoyed Grand Duke/Kanay.

Emma wiped a tear away after the twentieth time to get out. She used all sorts of spells, but none worked. Suddenly, a thump was heard beside her. As soon as Emma saw the cause of the noise, her lips slowly rose in a grin.

"This is the only witch in the house, I hope-I presume?" Diego asked.

"There's no one else, Your Grace!" Ursula replied. If Maddie couldn't be queen, then neither could that brat!

"Quite so. Good day." Diego replied, only to halt at a soft, "wait!"

The trio turned around to see a long dark brown haired maid coming down the staircase.

"Please wait, may I try it on?"

Diego smiled at the girl, also noticing her small feet.

"Oh, it's only Emma!" Maddie said, "just a scullery maid from the kitchen!"

"Yes, just an imaginative child!" Ursula smiled with false sweetness, putting herself in front of the Duke.

"Madam, my orders were every witch." He replied. Bending closer to Emma, he whispered, "you are a witch, right?" _Please say 'right,' this is my last chance!_

The maid smiled, "right."

Thankful, Diego sat her down in a chair, then summoned the servant to bring the slipper forward. Nodding, he carried the pillow that held the shoe, except he was going to fast that he never noticed Ursula's foot.

He promptly went down, the slipper flying into the air and shattering into thousands of pieces upon impact.

"Oh no!" Diego gasped, "oh no, no, no! Jax is gonna have my head!" At this point, he wasn't sure if that was purely sarcasm anymore.

Emma smiled as if nothing happened, "but perhaps, if it would help-"

"No, nothing can help now!"

"But you see," Emma reached in her dress pocket, pulling out her rememberance, "I have the other slipper!"

The Duke's eyes lit up, while Ursula's mouth dropped.

Diego took the shoe from Emma's outstretched hand, then gently slid it on her foot...

* * *

><p>Emma found that she had her fantasy wedding after all, and as she exited the church with her hand firmly held in Jax's, she never felt happier.<p>

Wedding bells rang in the air, people were cheering and throwing rice. In Emma's haste of running down the stairs, her shoe came off. Giggling, she went to go get it, only to be picked up in Jax's arms. "Forget the shoe, I'll make new ones appear for you," he whispered in her ear.

Blushing deeply, she let him carry her to the carriage. As soon as they were in, the horses took off, on the way to the Honeymoon destination.

The Prince and their new Princess waved at the people, retracting their arms when they were sure they could scarcely see them anymore.

The husband and wife stared in each other's eyes, and finally they experienced the kiss that was meant to have been had at the ball.

**The End.**

**A/N: This took a LONG time to write, I hope it's satisfactory!**

**Emma's dress is on my profile!**


End file.
